A Diabolik Kids
by Komori Kanade
Summary: Ayato y Yui se encuentran muy feliz en su matrimonio, debido a las constantes noches sin dormir, Yui queda embarazada... ¿Como se lo tomara Ayato? ¿Como se los tomaran los futuros tíos? Y sobre todo... ¿Estarán ellos listos para la llegada de unos hermosos mellizos? Ñeh' soy mala en esto xD -Solo entren porfa-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Solo vengo a presentarles mi segundo fic de DL : Diabolik Kids**

**En este fic veremos como Ayato se enfrenta a la "paternidad" ¿Como se comportaran los tios? xD ya tengo algo planeado- risa sadica-**

**Bueno ahora no puedo actualizar pero les pido que me dejen en los reviews como quieren que se llamen los hijos :3**

**Van a ser un niño y una niña :3**

**AVISO: ESTE FIC TENDRA A UNA "YUI LOCA" PUES PRESENTARA CAMBIOS DE TEMPERAMENTO MUY GRAVES :O XD SERA DIVERTIDO XD **

**ADIOS~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡PRIMER CAPITULO!**

* * *

**AYATO'S POV**

_-_¿No estas hablando enserio o si?- pregunte esperando que fuera una broma

-Ayato-kun...yo...-

Mire a mi alrededor. Estábamos en nuestra mansión, con nuestro padre, y este había invitado también a los mukamis y tsukinamis, no me moleste, pero en total eramos 13, contando al viejo. Nos encontrábamos cenando, cuando mi "querida" esposa dio la noticia.

Tch. La quería, pero la noticia me agarro desprevenido.

Mire como Raito, Kou, Kanato, Yuma y Shin, se reían de mi; Reiji y Carla conservaban su semblante serio, al igual que Karl Heiz; Azusa, Ruki, Shuu y Subaru, tenían unas sonrisas ladeadas en sus rostros.

Y por ultimo, Yui me miraba con timidez...

Por favor, que sea una broma...

-Dime que es una maldita broma...- dije

-Lo lamento...- me dijo con casi lagrimas en los ojos...

No me gustaba verla isa...

Iba a decir algo cuando el grito de mis hermanos, los mukamis y tsukinamis me interrumpió

-¡Seremos Tíos! - gritaron los 3 clanes al unisono. A excepción mía, de mi padre y de Yui

-Hm. No es que me interese, pero le daré un Teddy, obvio, el mio sera mas bonito.- dijo Kanato

-Que molestia tener que aguantar un mini-ayato... ¡No otra vez!- dijo Shu recordando cuando Ayato era niño, hacia muchas travesuras.

-Tch. Hara mucho ruido, espero que por lo menos se parezca a ti...-dijo Subaru mirando a Yui

-Te equivocas Shu...-dijo Raito- Sera mi perfecto retrato en miniatura nfu~

-Cuando tenga la edad apropiada lo educare minuciosamente para que no cause problemas como su padre...-dijo Reiji mirando a Ayato

-Tengo pensado traerle muchos recuerdos y regalos de mis viajes durante mis giras~ - dijo Kou, asegurándose de que en un futuro, sea llamado "tío favorito"

-Sobornador.- dijo Yuma- Yo le enseñare amar la jardinería...

-Yo ... le enseñare...el dolor...- dijo Azusa

Vi como Yui, mi esposa, hizo una carra de horror al escuchar eso, me reí de su expresión.

-Creo que un buen libro le haría bien, centraría su atención en cosas importantes como la educación y no se preocuparía por algo tan insignificante como "ser el mejor"- dijo Ruki mirándome burlón

Simplemente solté un bufido

-Le enseñare la importancia de nuestra raza...-dijo Shin orgulloso-

-Los niños son molestos...- dijo Carla

Todos empezaron a discutir entre si mientras decían " Yo seré el tío favorito". Se volvió un alboroto hasta que Karl golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de todos...

-Tomen asientos, tengo algo que informarles...-

En efecto, algunos estaban a punto de irse a los puños simplemente para ser el tio favorito...

-Verán, Yui ahora es una vampiresa, pero como ustedes sabrán las vampiresas tiene unos cambios de humor muy... rápidos...-dijo

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte

-Veras Ayato...Tu esposa sufrirá una tristeza, luego alegría, después odio, después felicidad incontrolable y por ultimo, lujuria..

Todos mis hermanos, mukamis y tsukinamis miraron a Yui de forma pervertida, solo les brinde una mirada asesina y ellos entendieron...

-Tengo...algo que decir...-dijo Yui

Todos la miramos...

**YUI'S POV**

Sentir las trece miradas penetrantes me hizo sentir incomoda, pero tenia que decirlo...

-Son dos...- dije...

-¿Dos que?- pregunto Ayato

-Son dos...tendremos dos hijos...-dije mientras mi cara se sonrojaba al ver como todos me miraban fijamente con una expresión sorprendida

Ayato-kun estaba paralizado...

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Shin a Ayato

-Aspirina...- dijo Ayato en un susurro frió.

Todos corrieron a la cocina para buscarle la aspirina a Ayato, mientras que yo me encontraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Luego de que Ayato se tragara la caja completa de aspirina, Karl dio otro anuncio:

-Créanme, sera difícil tener a una vampiresa embarazada aquí. Por lo que los Mukamis y Tsukinamis se quedaran a vivir con ustedes hasta que ella de a luz.-

Todos se miraron fijamente entre ellos lanzándose miradas de incompatibilidad.

-No.- dijeron los tres clanes al unisono

-Háganlo...es una puta orden...-dijo Karl

Los hermanos Tsukinamis soltaron un suspiro y accedieron

Los hermanos Mukami, luego de unos segundos, lo hicieron también.

**NORMAL POV**

Reiji se encontraba preparando la habitación de los Mukamis y Tsukinamis.

Estos habían ido rápidamente por su equipaje y habían regresado a la mansión Sakamaki para mudarse.

-¡Muévete Megane!- grito Shin al ver a Reiji con su delantal de ama de casa preparando su habitación.

-¡No me apures!- grito Reiji.- ¿Oigan, ya terminaron las demás habitacio-

A Reiji se le apareció una gota en la cabeza al ver a Kanato comiendo un dulce, Raito con su celular viendo un video (porno), Subaru parado en una esquina y a Shu durmiendo en el piso.

-¡Se supone que deben ayudarme a preparar las habitaciones!-grito Reiji

-¡No me importa quien haga mi habitación solo la quiero lista!- dijo Shin tirando a la mitad del pasillo las cajas que contenían sus pertenencias y se fue por un poco de comida a la cocina.

Yui se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, estaba nostálgica últimamente recordando a su padre, la iglesia donde vivía hasta que encontró algo...

cajas...cajas...¡Cajas!

Se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo impidiendo su paso...

-¡Kya!- un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la mansión. Los Mukami, Sakamakis y Tsukinamis fueron rápidamente para ver como Yui se encontraba llorando y a la vez enojada tirando las cajas...

-¡Oi Cerda!- grito Yuma al ver a Yui muy molesta destrozando las cajas

-¡Impiden mi camino! - gritaba Yui mientras destrozaba las cajas

-MMM...Cambio drástico de humor.- dijo Reiji sacando una libreta y apuntando todo.

-¡No estoy enojada!- grito Yui siguiendo destrozando las cajas

-En Negación...- volvió a apuntar Reiji en su cuaderno

-¡No niego nada! ¡Mierda!- gritaba Yui como loca

-Vocabulario vulgar...- seguía apuntando Reiji

-¿¡QUE HACES!?- Grito Shin mientras corría a detener a Yui. Pues dentro de las cajas se encontraban las pertenencias de Shin

-¡Quítate loca!- dijo Shin mientras la empujaba con suavidad, pues sabia que estaba embarazada y el no era tan estúpido como parece.

Yui lo miro sorprendida...Empezó a llorar y se fue a correr a su habitación mientras azotaba fuertemente la puerta dejando con una gota en la cabeza a todos.

-¿¡Que le hiciste!?- dijo Ayato saliendo de la habitación de Yui.

-¡N-Nada! Tu mujer esta loca!- grito Shin en su defensa

-Si vuelves a ofenderla, yo mismo te convertiré en una mujer loca...- dijo Ayato enojado. Ayato, al ver que Raito y Kou sonreían, se sonrojo...

-¡No lo mal piensen! ¡Pervertidos! ¡No me referia a eso!- dijo Ayato sonrojado

-Nfu. Ayato-kun~¿Como convertirás a Shin-kun en una mujer loca? hehe~- dijo Raito

-Ayato-kun...-

Todos miraron al final del pasillo para ver que Yui miraba sorprendida a Ayato.

-N-no es lo que piensas...-dijo Ayato

-¡Me engañas con Shin!- grito

-¡No!- gritaron Shin y Ayato sonrojados

-Bueno bitch-chan, lo cierto es que Ayato-kun dijo que quiere volver a Shin-kun una mujer loca...¿Nee Kou?- dijo Raito burlón

-Si, todos nosotros somos testigos nfu~- respondió Kou

-¡Púdrete! - dijo Yui mientras agarraba mas cajas de Shin y las tiraba, para luego retirarse otra vez a su habitación.

-Y por ultimo...celos extremos...-apunto Reiji cerrando su libreta

Todos se quedaron mirando las cosas que salieron volando del equipaje de Shin. Revistas pornográficas, boxers, un lubricante y...condones...MUCHOS condones...

-Vienes a una mansión a proteger a una embarazada no a una casa de putas...-dijo Ruki rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, en cierta forma es una casa de putas...y no lo digo por Eva...- dijo Carla mirando divertido a los Sakamakis

-¡Cállate!- respondieron los 6 hermanos

-Shin, guarda eso... me avergüenzas...-dijo Carla

-Por favor... ¿Quieres que hable de tu colección de-...

Carla golpeo inmediatamente a Shin haciendo que este se desmayara. Todos miraron a Carla el cual estaba sonrojado.

-N-no s-se de que c-colección hablaba este idiota..-dijo Carla mientras levantaba a Shin y lo llevaba a su habitación, la cual ya estaba lista.

-¡Ustedes!- dijeron Ruki y Reiji al unisono mientras señalaban a Azusa y Kanato- Recojan ese equipaje y llévenlo a su habitación.

-¡No! ¿Y si...esta usado?- preguntaron ambos al unisono mientras señalaban los condones

-Pues mala suerte...-dijeron todos mientras se iban del pasillo a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Kanato y Azusa solos.

-Tu primero...-dijo Kanato

-No, tu..-dijo Azusa

-Tu...-

-Tu...-

-Los mayores primero...- dijo Kanato

-Pero esta es tu casa... tu primero...-

* * *

**Hasta aqui llego xD **

**Adios~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ^.^ **

**Primero que nada, quiero dar gracias a todos por reviews, enserio, me hacen querer seguir siempre :'D**

**Ok, les diré el funcionamiento del Fic:**

**Por cada capítulo pasara un mes... Ejemplo:**

**Este capitulo será "primer Mes" (de embarazo)**

**Osea, que el proximo cap sera "segundo mes" y el que sigue será "tercer mes" y asi consecutivamente hasta que llege a los nueve meses :3**

**Luego, cuando nazcan los niños, seran por años... **

**Ejemplo:**

**Primer año de edad... El siguiente capitulo será: Segundo año de edad y así consecutivamente hasta que los mellizos tengan 20 años ^.^**

**No se sí logré explicarme(?) Si no entendieron, no se preocupen, luego entenderan...**

**Ya tengo el nombre de la niña :3 quiero que se llame Alessia O Alessa**

**¿Cuál les gusta más? Si, son CASI lo mismo xD pero diganme en los reviews cual les gusta más :3 **

**Todavia no se el nombre del niño ¿Me echan una manita? Gracias ^.^**

**Sin Más, el capítulo no.2 **

* * *

**Titulo: PRIMER MES**

-No tu...-dijo Kanato

-Tu...-dijo Azusa

-Tu-

-Tu-

- piedra, papel o tijeras...- dijo Kanato

-Esta bien- respondió Azusa

Luego de unos segundos. Kanato tenía que recoger las pertenecías de Shin, entre ellos... Los condones.

-¡No Quiero!- grito

-Tu perdiste ... Hazlo...- dijo Azusa

Kanato, con lágrimas en los ojos, agarro el pequeño lubricante y lo metió en la caja, luego agarro la ropa interior de Shin y la volvió a meter a la caja; después vio su revista pornográfica y Kanato la iba a volver a meter a la caja cuando al levantar la revista, accidentalmente se abrió un poco dejando ver a una mujer morena con pechos más grandes que los de su madre, Cordelia. ¿Lo peor? No tenía nada que cubriera sus atributos

Kanato se sonrojó y sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, pero lo resto importancia.

Volteo para darse cuenta que Azusa estaba distraído, por lo que rápidamente escondió la revista detrás de Teddy. El se quedaría con esa revista...

luego, Kanato vio los condones, con asco estiro su mano para agarrarlos cuando sintió algo pegajoso

-Que ascoooooooo!- Se escucho un grito en toda la mansión

-Que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco...- repetía kanato una y otra vez

-Que sucede enano? - pregunto Yuma el cual había aparecido

-Toque los líquidos de Shin!- dicho esto Kanato se fue rápidamente al baño a lavarse las manos mientras Yuma y Azusa se reían de el.

-NOCHE EN LA MANSIÓN-

Todos se encontraban cenando, los 12 chicos y la única chica, Yui.

-El ambiente esta tenso... ¿nee? -opino Kou con una gota en la cabeza

Y era cierto... todos estaban callados...

Yui comía mucho, todos lo habían notado, pero no dijeron nada, pero como siempre, nunca falta el idiota...

-Hehe~ - Se escucho una risa y todos dirigieron su mirada al dueño de aquella

Ruki...

¿Quien diría que alguien tan reservado sería capaz de reírse por una estupidez como esa?

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto Yui en un susurro frío

-¿eh? - Ruki se quiso hacer el inocente, más no funciono. Todos sabían que el se había burlado de Yui

-Por dios siento que te burlas de mi...- Volvió a decir Yui con la misma frialdad para luego agarrar la pasta de Kou y tirársela en la cabeza a Ruki

-¡Cuidado!- grito Kou mientras corría rápidamente hacia Ruki

-Gracias Kou, agradezco tu ayu-

Ruki se sorprendió al ver a kou quitándole pasta de la cara y comiendola.

-¿¡Qué haces!? - pregunto

-La comida no se desperdicia...-

-¡Alejate!- grito Ruki empujandolo

-Ahora tu eres el gordo aquí!- grito Yui

Reiji inmediatamente sacó su libreta para empezar a escribir

-Sensivilidad emocional...- apunto

-¡No soy sensible! ¡Sólo estoy algo indignada! - grito Yui

- Vago intento de conseguir excusas...-apunto Reiji en su cuaderno

-Me Voy!- dijo Yui empezando a irse

-Y por último... Rabia al no conseguir lo que quiere...-dicho esto, Reiji volvió a cerrar su libreta

La cena termino.

Mientras los Sakamakis y Mukamis iban a sus habitaciones vieron a los Tsukinamis en el pasillo.

Shin estaba de pie observando como Carla metía una bolsa gigante a su habitación

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Subaru

Los Tsukinamis se sorprendieron... Especialmente Carla.

-Ah, sólo es su colección de- Intento decir Shin pero Carla le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Dejándolo desmayado.

Todos miraron a Carla con el ceño fruncido.

-Y-yo...¡No se de que colección habla este idiota!- declaro sonrojado mientras volvía a levantar a Shin y llevarlo a su habitación.

-Y luego el raro soy yo...- dijo Kanato

Seguido, cada uno se fue por su lado dejando a Ayato sólo en el pasillo

Este empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, la cual compartía con Yui.

-Amor. ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto Ayato asomando su cabeza por la puerta

Si, el le tenía miedo a una mujer embarazada

-Ayato-kun...- escucho la débil voz de su esposa

Este entro completamente a la habitación y empezó a desvestirse, quedando sólo en calzoncillos.

Se hecho en la cama al lado de su esposa, al ver que esta estaba de espaldas, la abrazo tiernamente por la cintura, su mano toco su vientre ...

Oh oh...

-Día Siguiente-

-¡Ay!- Gritaba Ayato al ver como Reiji y Ruki le ponían alcohol en las heridas

Los tres clanes estaban reunidos en el salón principal, incluyendo Yui.

-¡Porqué dejaste que te hiciera esto?!- Grito Reiji

-Porque es un idiota...- Le respondió Ruki

-¡No me digas idiota Mukami!- grito Ayato

-Cállense ambos- dijo Reiji- Ruki, ayúdame A voltearlo, tenemos que limpiar la herida de la costilla...

-Por supuesto...- ambos giraron el cuerpo de Ayato, ya que este estaba recostado

Todos los demás miraban la escena

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Shu

-Bueno...- dijo Ayato

*Flashback*

Ayato la abrazo por detrás, su mano toco su vientre...

Oh Oh

Yui se giró rápidamente y le escupió en los ojos

-Oye!- dijo Ayato agarrandose los ojos

Yui rápidamente utilizo sus uñas (las cuales habían crecido considerablemente) y le arañó la espalda a Ayato...

-¡Auch!- gritaba Ayato

Y luego, Yui perdio la cordura... Mordio a Ayato...en la costilla

*Fin del Flashback*

-¡Pero que imbécil! Jajaja- dijeron Raito y Kou al unísono mientras se reían de Ayato

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- pregunto Azusa

-Me toco el vientre...- respondio Yui

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es su padre después de todo...-opino Yuma

-Si, pero quería matarlo ...- dijo Yui

-¿Qué?-

-Si, Ayato quería hacerle daño a mi bebe...- volvió a decir

-¡No es cierto!- grito Ayato mientras hacia muecas de dolor por las heridas

-Si es cierto- afirmaba Yui- El esta loco...

-¿Yo? ¿¡Loco!? Tu eres la que me mordió en la costilla... ¿¡Quien muerde una costilla!? - gritaba Ayato, pero era cierto... Nadie muerde costillas

-¡Callate! - Gritaba Yui

-Mujer complicada... - dijo Ayato

- Tu madre...- dijo Yui

Todos los Mukamis, Tsukinamis e incluso los mismos Sakamakis esbozaron una sonrisa...

-OI! Lo dice alguien que no siquiera sabe quien es su madre!- dijo Ayato

-Prefiero no conocerla a que me maltrate...-

-Tus padres te abandonaron!- dijo Ayato

-A ti no te hicieron no caso!- grito Yui

-Uhh...- dijeron Ruki, Shu, Carla y Reiji

-Auch- dijeron Kou, Raito, Shin y Kanato mientras sonreían

-Jeje- dijeron Yuma, Subaru,Azusa

-Justo en el orgullo...- dijeron todos al unísono

-Aunque sea no seré una bola durante nueve meses!- grito Ayato

-Estoy embarazada! Obvio tengo que engordar!- grito

-Pelota!-

-Cretino!-

-Gorda!-

-Puerco!-

-OI! No soy un Yuma!- grito Ayato

-Callate...- dijo Yuma enojado

-Dios mío... odio las discusiones de pareja...- dijo Carla

- Por favor, te he escuchado todo el tiempo discutir con tu coleccion de ...- Shin, otra vez, se desmayó por un golpe de Carla

-¡Deja de golpearlo!- dijo Reiji al ver que salía sangre de la boca de Shin

-¿Lo defiendes?- pregunto Azusa extrañado

-Claro...¿Saben quien tiene que limpiar la sangre del piso después?- el comentario de Reiji hizo que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza

Ayato y Yui habían dejado de discutir y ahora se estaban hablando cariñosamente...

-Pf... Casados...- dijeron todos al unísono

-Bueno, Vayan todos a sus habitaciones...- dijo Reiji y todos obedecieron

Carla caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación pensando en su "colección" cuando de repente se paro en seco...

-Siento que se me olvida algo...- dijo con un semblante serio- Bah, nada importante - dicho esto entro a su habitación para dormir

Era de madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo ... Pero Shin seguía tirado en el pasillo...

Se levantó y vio que todo estaba oscuro...

-Algún día...- dijo en un susurro- Algun dia.. TODOS sabran de tu colección - dijo Shin para luego irse a su habitación

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Todos se encontraban desayunando

- Nee~ Reiji-kun...- dijo Kou

-¿Qué quieres?- respondio este

- Mañana saldré con una linda humana~...- dijo

-No me interesa tus acciones vulgares, Mukami- dijo Reiji

-Pero~ ... La chica con la que salgo tiene una amiga muy parecida a ti...-

- Por favor dime que no estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando...- dijo Reiji

-¡ Tendremos una doble cita!- dijo Kou alzando las manos como un niño

-Tendras. Yo no iré ..-

- Onegai, sii~?- pregunto Kou

-No.-

-Haré lo que quieras...dijo Kou

- Lo que... Quiera..? - pregunto Reiji sonriendo

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta ...- dijo Raito

- Quiero que seas mi conejillo de indias...- dijo Reiji

- Esta bien~...- dijo Kou... - Pero tendrás que salir con Mika y yo, saldré con Kira...

-Saldre con un hombre sí eso quieres... Dijo Reiji...- Con tal de que seas mi conejillo de indias en mis experimentos...- dijo sonriendo sádicamente

-¡Si~! - dijo Kou mientras le daba la mano a Reiji, en señal de promesa, lo que no sabía, es que practicamente...

Habia hecho un pacto con el diablo...

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego :3 Espero que hayan entendido como funcionara el fic :'D **

**¿Qué parte les gustó más? ¡Díganlo en los reviews!**

**ADIOS **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo de Diabolik Kids, gracias por los comentarios ^.^ me animan a seguir.**

**Para lasseguidoras de Diabolik Change les pido que me tengan paciencia que últimamente no me siento con** **inspiración**,** pero tengo la mitad del capítulo nuevo, a más tardar mañana se los traigo ya** **sólo me falta poco para terminar el capítulo.**

**Sin mas...** ** ¡Diabolik Kids!**

** Segundo Mes**

Todos estaban cenando en la mansión Sakamaki...

-¡Vamos Acéptalo~! - dijo Kou mientras se llevaba una dona a la boca- ¡Acepta que la quieres!

-Nfu~ Reiji? Reiji quiere a alguien?- pregunto Raito sarcásticamente

-Este idiota sólo sabe decir tonterías- declaro Reiji ocultando su sonrojo

-¿Entonces porque saliste con ella durante todo este mes? - pregunto Shu burlón

-Al parecer las pocas veces que abres la boca es para preguntar tonterías, bueno para nada...- dijo Reiji

-Reiji...- dijo Shu

-Que?-

-No cambies el tema...-

Reiji se sonrojó...

-¡Esta bien!-grito Reiji - ¡La quiero! Pero sólo un poquito...-

-Si, eso dijo Kou...- dijo Ruki mientras tomaba su vino

-Nee~ sólo faltan semanas ...- dijo Kou nervioso

- No puedo creer que vayas a casarte con una chica que conoces en un mes...- dijo Ayato burlón

-Es una linda Neko-chan~! - exclamo Kou- Ademas, Kira es muuuuuy dulce~ nada comparado con cierta rubia con ojos rosas... ¿Cierto, Ayato-kun? Nfu...-

-Oh, Cállate- dijo Ayato - Yui está comportandose en forma agresiva por el embarazo, nada más...

-Sea como sea ¿Dónde tendrás a tu esposa si tenemos que vigilar a Yui durante su embarazo?- pregunto Carla

-Eso es un tema muy gracioso...- dijo Kou rascándome la cabeza nervioso...- Verás, yo pensaba que podíamos, ya sabes... Vivir... etto... Aquí...

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron todos

-¡Vamos! Será sólo por unos meses hasta que Yui de a luz ¡Por favor! Después nos iremos ella y yo muy lejos~ - dijo Kou tratando de convencerlos

- ¿Para qué tengo que mantener a tu esposa en MI casa? - pregunto Ayato

-Ayato-kun...- dijo una voz

Todos miraron a Yui, la cual había hablado

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto este

-Quiero que una mujer este aquí... Me siento...sola.- dijo

- Pero...- intentó decir Ayato

-¡He dicho que quiero tener por lo menos una mujer en esta casa estoy harta de vivir con muchos hombres y con Raito!- grito Yui mientras salía corriendo a su habitación

Cuando ella se fue, todos se dieron cuenta que Raito tenía una gota en la cabeza...

-"Estoy harta de vivir con muchos hombres y con Raito"- repitió Yuma burlón- Jajaja, de verdad que te odia...

-Ahh~ Bitch-chan es muuuuuy mala~ - dijo Raito

-Como sea, Reiji-kun está muuuuuy enamorado de Mika-chan~ - dijo Kou dándole un codazo en la costilla a Reiji

-Tch. - respondió este sonrojado- Kou, tenemos que seguir con el experimento... - dijo Reiji sonriendo sádicamente

-¡No Reiji-kun! - dijo Kou - ¡Son muchas vacunas!

-Tu dijiste que serias mi conejillo de indias...¡vamos! Tienes que ponerte 25 vacunas más...- Reiji agarro de la camisa a Kou y lo arrastro al laboratorio...

-¡Noooo!- gritaba Kou

-Oigan, ya es muy tarde, quiero ir a dormir...-dijo Carla

-¿Quieres ir a dormir o quieres estar con tu colección de...?- Shin, otra vez, fue golpeado por Carla

-¡Me canse de decírtelo Carla, no lo golpees, después yo tengo que limpiar su sangre!- dijo Reiji

Carla lo ignoro y cargo a Shin como costal de papas y lo llevo a su habitación.

-Bueno, ya que esos dos arruinaron la cena, creo que debemos ir a dormir...- dijo Ruki

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones...

3:13 AM

-Habitación de Ayato y Yui-

Ayato se encontraba profundamente dormido. Yui estaba despierta...

-Tengo...hambre...- susurro

Miro a su lado y vio a Ayato dormido, se levantó de la cama y en pijama, caminaba hasta la entrada principal...

Vio en que en medio del pasillo estaba Azusa.

-Yui-chan? - pregunto este

- Azusa-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yui

- No podía ... dormir...- respondió

Sin más, ella empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando de repente Azusa se pudo en frente ella...

-¿Qué...haces...?- pregunto

- No hay helado en la cocina...- esa vaga respuesta hizo sacar una gota en la cabeza a Azusa

-Espera hasta... que amanezca, no puedes... ir a las tres de la mañana... a una heladería...Es más, creo que ... No hay heladerías abiertas... a estas horas...- dijo Azusa

-Si hay una... Se llama "Heladito Eterno"...

-¿Cómo sabes que hay una?-

-Kanato-kun es cliente distinguido...-

-Aún así...no puedes ir...-

Yui cambió su faceta alegre a una fría...

-He dicho... Que saldré...- susurro

-Y yo te he dicho...que no te dejare...- dijo este - ¡Mukamis! ¡Tsukinamis! ¡Sakamakis! - exclamo Azusa e inmediatamente los tres clanes aparecieron allí...

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Yuma restregandose los ojos, pues tenía sueño.

-Quiere irse... A una heladería...- dijo

-Chichinashi... Sabes que no puedes ir a comer helado a estas horas...- dijo Ayato cruzandose de brazos- Además, pretendes ir en pijama?-

-Que falta de clase...- dijo Kou

-No me importa lo que ustedes dice vampiros digan, iré ...- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero los tres clanes se pusieron frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso...

Se lanzaron miradas frías... Yui a los doce vampiros y los doce vampiros a Yui...

Nadie sabe de donde, pero Yui sacó un látigo que tenía y se los enseño...

-Muévanse... O los parto en dos...- dijo Yui fríamente...

-¡Espera! ¿Tenía un látigo hace un segundo?- pregunto Shin

Reiji sacó su libreta y comenzó a apuntar... - Antojos y amenazas ... - dijo mientras apuntaba

-E-Etto jeje~ - dijo Kou riendo nervioso- Sea como sea, Neko-chan de volvió muy fuerte desde que esta embarazada...- dijo Kou mientras se hacía a un lado...- Yo me rindo...- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Uno menos, faltan once...- sonreía Yui...

-No le tenemos miedo a tus amenazas...- dijo Shin sonriendo arrogantemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos...

*5 minutos después*

Todos se encontraban al otro lado del pasillo, excepto Ayato y Shin...

-Nee Ayato-kun, Shin-kun...¿Estas seguros de eso?- pregunto Raito

- S-si! - exclamaron ambos

Yui los había amenazado y todos, por el miedo, se quitaron de la puerta.

Obviamente los dos más orgullosos se quedaron para enfrentar a Yui... Shin y Ayato...

- Quítense... O los derrumbo...- dijo Yui

-A la mierda el orgullo...- dijo Ayato mientras se iba, dejando sólo a Shin

- O-oye! Es tu esposa !- dijo Shin

-Sólo faltas tu...- dijo Yui

-Amigo, el orgullo hará que mueras...-dijo Shu

-Como sea... No dejare que vaya en pijama, a las tres de la mañana a una heladería de mala calidad...- dijo Shin

-No es de mala calidad...¡Yo compro mi helado ahí!- grito Kanato

-¡Enano!¡Eso no importa ahora!- grito Shin

-¡Te lo advertí! - grito Yui

*otros cinco minutos mas*

- Uhhh, eso le dejará marcas...- dijo Subaru burlón

- ¡No en la cara no! - gritaba Shin - ¡Mi hermoso rostro! ¡Le dio un latigazo a mi rostro!

-Eso te pasa por no ceder...- dijo Ruki

-Oigan...¿Dónde esta?... - pregunto Kanato sacando una gota en la cabeza a todos

*10 minutos después*

Eran las 3:30 AM y Yui había vuelto a casa...

Tenía un gran bote de helado entre sus manos...

Todos la miraban fijamente...

-Al final... Se salió con la suya...- dijo Ruki

-Somos una vergüenza de guardaespaldas...- dijo Shu

-Mañana Siguiente-

Todos se habían quedado hasta las 5 de la mañana para cuidar a Yui...

Debido a eso, todos durmieron por muchas horas, por lo que al despertarse... Todos le dijeron a Reiji que no esperarían a que el cocine, que mejor vaya por una pizza, Reiji acepto ir por la pizza.

Todos estaban en el comedor en espera de Reiji...

-Shin ¿Porqué tienes muchos condones? - pregunto Subaru

La pregunta sorprendió a todos

-Un buen hombre siempre esta

precavido - respondió este con orgullo

-No Shin, no tendremos sexo contigo - dijo Yuma para molestarlo

-No dije eso! - exclamo Shin sonrojado -Simplemente ustedes no saben que belleza femenina entrara por esa puerta - exclamo Shin mientras señalaba la puerta con la mano.

-¡Traje la pizza! - dijo Reiji mientras entraba por la puerta que Shin señalo

A Shin se le apareció una gota en la cabeza...

Todos se empezaron a reír de el...

-Sin comentarios, alguien habla sobre esto y lo mato...- dijo Shin mientras se iba a su habitación a encerrarse, pues pasó vergüenza.

Una vez que salió Shin, entra Kou vestido con Smoking...

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Kanato

-Ropa decente ¿La conoces? - dijo Kou divertido

-¡Cállate!-

-Como sea, hoy es el día...- dijo este nervioso

- ¿Día de que?- pregunto Azusa mientras tomaba soda

- Hoy viene mi prometida Kira a cenar~... - dijo Kou

Algunos escupieron su soda y otros se atragantaron con la pizza...

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kou inocentemente

-¿¡Porqué no dijiste que venía a cenar?!- grito Reiji

-Porque vivo aquí, puedo hacer lo que quiera...- respondió Kou

-Vivirás aquí sólo 9 meses!- grito Ayato

-Es lo mismo...-

-Tendré que preparar la cena...- dijo Reiji nervioso

-Ah~! Viene Mika-chan También~- dijo Kou

A Reiji casi le da un patatús

-Ruki- dijo Reiji mientras lo agarraba del hombro...- Tendrás que preparar la cena, yo tengo que verme presentable para esta noche...- dijo corriendo a las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Nfu... Viene la novia de Reiji-kun...- dijo Raito

-¡Cállate!- grito Reiji desde el segundo piso

-Ah! Un pequeño detallito~ jeje - dijo Kou

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

-Etto... Ellas no saben que somos vampiros...-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron todos

-¿¡Planeabas casarte con una mujer que no siquiera sabe que eres un vampiro!?- grito Shu, claramente enojado por todo el alboroto.

-¡F-fue en error! ¡Vamos! ¡Soy sólo un hombre!- grito Kou haciendo un puchero

-No eres hombre, eres un vampiro...- dijo Ruki

-Pues soy un... Hombre...vampiro...-

A todos se les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Kou, enserio eres increíble...- dijo Yuma rodando los ojos

-Awww~ Gracias, Yuma-kun~ - dijo Kou, al parecer no entendió el mensaje. - Ahh~ suerte que Reiji-kun termino con las vacunas Nfu... Como sea, necesito que ordenen mansión, yo me daré un laaaaaargo baño de burbujas Nfu~ Ahh- dijo Kou

-Oi! ¿Acaso piensas que lo haremos? ¡Es tu cita! ¡No es la nuestra! - dijo Subaru

Todos empezaron a reclamar y no se dieron cuenta que Kou los había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pues ya se había ido a bañarse...

-Sinvergüenza...- dijo Azusa

-Tch. Creo que debemos ordenar la mansión para su cita...- dijo Yuma

-¿Porqué habríamos de hacerlo?- pregunto Ayato

- Vamos, nosotros sabemos que Kou también haría eso por nosotros...- dijo Yuma

Todos se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos .

-No, no lo haría...- dijeron todos al unísono

-Bueno, vamos a hacerlo de todas maneras...- dijo Raito

-Esta bien...pero primero me vengare de Kou por obligarnos a hacer esto...- dijo Kanato comenzando a irse

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Shu

-Voy a apagarle el calentador de agua...- respondió Kanato

Todos rieron debido a la broma de Kanato...

Cuando Kanato regreso... Escucharon un grito del segundo piso...

-¿Eh? ¡Esta Fría! ¡Insensibles! - grito Kou desde el segundo piso y todos rieron...

-Oigan... ¿Donde esta Yui?- pregunto Ruki y todos miraron a Ayato...

-Bueno...-

-En una habitación de la mansión-

Yui se encontraba amordazada y amarrado con cadenas...

Me las vas a pagar Ayato-kun pensó

**¿Qué parte les gustó más? ¡DÍGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS!**

**Adios~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Leer esto!**

**¡Hola! Sólo les vengo a decir que gracias por los comentarios y que este capítulo es un "especial" Osea, que no pondré "Mes" Ya que es un capítulo sobre la boda de Kou (?) y no hace CASI NADA de aparición de Ayayui (?)**

**Sin más ¡Diabolik Kids!**

La boda de Kou y Kira fue un alboroto, pues debido a que Kou era el conejillo de indias de los experimentos de Reiji, Kou, en el día de su boda, tenía que ponerse la vacuna de los experimentos, para su sorpresa, la vacuna de Reiji estaba "mal hecha" y resulta que causo que Kou tuviera piel azul durante su boda...

-¡REIJI-KUN! - gritaba Kou, se veía apuesto con su traje, a excepción de su piel azul.

-¡Dile que no estoy!- le susurro Reiji a Yuma e inmediatamente se fue al baño

-¡YUMA-KUN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!- pregunto Kou enojado, ya que, el al ser famoso, muchos paparazzis estaban en la boda y el no quería que en su día más importante este ... Azul... Literalmente...

- Escondido como nena en el baño...- dijo Yuma acomodando su corbata

Kou golpeo la puerta del baño con mucha fuerza...

-¿Porqué le dijiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto Reiji del otro lado de la puerta

- No creas que se me olvido que incendiaste mi aldea, esta es mi venganza...- contesto Yuma

-Idiota...- dijo Reiji del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Contare hasta tres Einstein!- grito Kou mientras golpeaba la puerta

-¡Kou! ¡Podemos arreglarlo!- gritaba Reiji del otro lado de la puerta

-Uno!- grito Kou

-¡Espera! ¡Arruinaras tu traje!- gritaba Reiji

-Dos!- Grito, esta vez, Yuma, claramente divertido por la escena...

-¡No lo apoyes!- gritaba Reiji

-¡Treeeeeeeeeees!- grito Kou mientras corría hacia la puerta y choco con ella, abriéndola.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- grito Reiji

-¡¿Qué que me sucede?! ¡Amigo! ¡Estoy azul! ¡Estoy jodidamente azul!- grito Kou - ¡Todo es culpa de tu extraña vacuna!

-¡Oye! ¡No culpes a la ciencia de esto! ¡Es culpa de la vulnerabilidad de tu cuerpo!- dijo Reiji

Debido a los gritos, todos, excepto Yui, Mika y Kira, estaban allí...

-¡Vulnerabilidad al carajo!- grito Kou- ¿¡De qué te ríes!? - grito Kou al ver a Shin riéndose

-Amigo, pareces un jodido avatar Hahaha- Shin se reía de forma descontrolada

-Genial ¡ahora resulta que parezco un asqueroso avatar!- grito Kou

-Vamos, el azul te queda bien... Combina con tus ojos...- dijo Ruki sacando una gota en la cabeza a todos.

Kou se miró en un espejo...

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo que tienes razón... ¡Oh mierda! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡Arruinaste mi boda!- le gritaba Kou a Reiji

-¡Vamos! ¡No arruine nada!- grito Reiji

-¡Que si!- grito Kou

*se escuchan las campanas de la iglesia*

-Ni mierda salgo de color azul...- dijo Kou

-Kou tu boda ya empezó ¡Tienes que ir!- dijo Subaru

-Pero...- Iba a reclamar Kou pero Ruki le dio una bofetada.

Todos se sorprendieron

-Escúchame bien maldito Idol heterocromo- dijo Ruki agarrándolo del traje- Desde que Karlheinz nos adopto, he estado rogando por el día en que te vayas de la casa.- decía Ruki

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

-¡He estado esperando este día durante AÑOS! ¡He estado esperando el día en el que te fueras de la casa y no volvieras JAMÁS! - dijo Ruki - Y ahora que lo conseguí, no permitiré que lo arruines...

Seguido, Ruki arrastro, literalmente, a Kou al altar.

Todos los paparazzis estaban sorprendidos por la piel azul de Kou y no paraban de tomar fotos.

Enseguida entro la novia... Al verlo con piel azul, se enojó...

-¡Kourted Sebastian Mukami de la Santa Rosa de Lucianni!- grito Kira acercándose de forma amenazadora a Kou.

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza. Algunos como Shin, Raito, Yuma, Kanato y Ayato se reían...

-¡Ni siquiera me llamo así!- grito Kou

-¿Porqué estas azul?- pregunto Furiosa

-Neko-chan, estamos a la mitad de la boda y haces un alboroto...- dijo Kou susurrando avergonzado

-¿¡Encima de que vienes como pitufina me estas callando!?-

-Jajaja, pitufina, es rubio y de piel azul ¡Entendí! Jaja...- dijo Raito haciendo un comentario que ni al caso.

-No no no... No te estoy callando...- dijo Kou

-¿¡Ahora me dices mentirosa!?- grito ella

-No te estoy diciendo mentirosa...- dijo el

-¡¿Encima tienes el descaro de negarlo?!-

-¡No niego nada!- grito Kou

-¿¡Encima me estas gritando!?- grito ella

Los tres clanes de vampiros se reían de la escena, mientras Yuma grababa con su videocámara y Ruki tomaba fotos con su cámara.

-Señores, creo que tenemos que calmarlos...- Iba a decir el MISMO PADRE cuando lo interrumpieron

-¡Usted cállese!- dijeron Kou y Kira mientras seguían discutiendo

Mientras la pareja discutía Ruki grito

-¡Oigan!- grito Ruki

-¿¡Qué!? - gritaron histéricos Kou y Kira

Cuando voltearon a ver a Ruki, este rápidamente les tomo foto...

Al ver la foto, Ruki se empezó a reír, pues ambos tenían caras feas en la foto debido al enojo...

-Definitivamente, esto ira al álbum familiar... - decía Ruki entre risas mientras señalaba la cámara

-¡Espera!-grito Kou- ¿Tenemos álbum familiar?-

-Cierto, Voy a comprar uno...- dicho esto, Ruki salió de la iglesia y se fue a comprar uno

-¿¡Le prestas más atención a tu hermano que a mi!?- grito Kira - Eres un idio-

Inmediatamente Kou la beso de manera dulce dejándola paralizada mientras todos aplaudían, de esa manera, ya estaban casados...

Cuando se separaron ella dijo ...

-Eres un idiota...- dijo ruborizada

-De ahora en adelante, soy tu idiota...- dijo Kou volviéndola a besar

-Iuuu- dijeron los más inexpertos de todos: Azusa y Kanato

-Cállense, algún día ustedes se enamorarán...- dijo Ayato

-Es cierto ¿quienes serán las desafortunadas?- dijo Shin burlón

-¡Cállate!- grito Kanato

-Vamos, el amor de su vida puede estar más cerca de lo que se imaginan...- dijo Subaru comenzando a irse

Azusa y Kanato se quedaron pensando lo que les dijo Subaru "El amor de su vida está más cerca de lo que crees" dijo Subaru... ¿Y si era verdad?

Ambos miraron a la persona más cerca que tenían... Y se miraron

Kanato a Azusa y Azusa a Kanato...

Ambos se sonrojaron...

-¡Maldito Subaru!- gritaron al unísono

-En El jardín de la iglesia-

Mika se encontraba viendo las rosas rojas, no se percató de una presencia...

-Mika-san...-

-¿Reiji-sama?- pregunto ella volteándose a verlo

-La boda estuvo divertida...¿Cierto?- opino Reiji

-Si, esos dos me alegraron el día...-

-Ambos son idiotas a su modo...- opino Reiji - Kou es idiota y Kira también, creo que ambos son almas gemelas...- dijo el

-Si...-

-Mika-san...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- Reiji estaba sonrojado

-¡Noooooo!- grito Mika

-¡no tenías que gritarlo! -grito Reiji enojado por haberlo rechazado

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- grito ella mientras corría a la calle

Reiji se quedo esperándola cuando la vio con un perrito

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto

-Un perro...-

-Se lo que es...-

-¿Entonces qué preguntas?-

-¿qué haces con el?-

-Casi lo atropellan...- dijo Mika muy triste

- Eso quiere decir que... Que no me rechazaste cierto?- Reiji estaba feliz

-Claro que no, te quiero...- dijo

-Significa que...- dijo Reiji

-... Significa que si quiero de tu esposa...- dijo ella sonriendo

Reiji se sentía feliz.

-Oi! Megane!- dijo Ayato apareciendo de la nada

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Dejaste tu ungüento...- dijo Ayato

Reiji miro a Mika y vio que esta se reía

-Tch. Como sea...- dijo Reiji guardándolo en su bolsillo

-EN LA NOCHE-

2:30AM

Todos estaban en la mansión en sus respectivas habitaciones...

-Ahhhh~~~- Se escucho un gemido por toda la mansión, al parecer era de Kira.

Todos se despertaron por ese "vulgar" gemido...

Seguido, se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos y estocadas, pertenecientes de Kou...

-Habitación de Ayato y Yui-

Yui dormía plácidamente mientras que Ayato se empezaba a evitar debido a los gemidos... Miro a Yui por un momento, estaba pensando cuando le quitó la virginidad, esto hizo que se excitara más... Quería hacer eso con Yui, pero sabía que si lo intentaba... Yui lo golpearía. Decidió aguantarse...

-Habitación de Shu-

-Tch.- fue lo único que dijo y subió el volumen a su Mp3 para no escuchar esos gemidos

-Habitación de Reiji-

Se removía en su almohada claramente enojado...

-Que personas más vulgares...-

-Habitación de Raito-

-¡Ole, Ole, Ole, Ole! ¡Vamos Kou! ¡Vamos Kou!- cantaba Raito en susurros mientras animaba a Kou desde su habitación como porrista

Seguido, empezó a tener fantasías

-Habitación de Kanato-

Kanato estaba abrazando a su Teddy...

-Nee Teddy, son unos asquerosos ¿verdad?-

-Habitación de Subaru-

-¿Quien carajos aparte de Raito tiene sexo a las dos de la mañana?- se pregunto Subaru removiendose en su ataúd intentando dormir...

-Habitación de Ruki-

Ruki se limitó a ponerse tapones en los oídos y continuo durmiendo

-Habitación de Yuma-

Yuma estaba enojado, sobretodo porque su habitación estaba al lado de la de Kou, enojado, golpeo la pared para llamar la atención...

-¡Aquí intentamos dormir!- grito

-Habitación de Azusa-

El simplemente empezó a cortarse

-Habitación de Carla-

Carla se excito por los gemidos y saco su colección privada... Y empezó a hacer "eso" con su colección ...

-Habitación de Shin-

- Apuesto que mi Onii-san se esta "divirtiendo" con su colección...- dijo Shin riéndose

-Habitación de Kou y Kira-

Era obvio que tendría relaciones sexuales, después de todo, de acababan de casar.

Pero se les olvidó por completo que habían otras 12 personas en esa mansión...

-Mañana Siguiente-

-Ahh~ dormí muuuy bien~ ¿Cierto, Neko-chan?- Kou abrazo a su esposa y le besó la frente

-¡Que suerte porque fuiste el único!- dijo Subaru con ojeras

-Vamos Subaru-kun~ No fue para tanto...- dijo Kou

-¿No fue para tanto?¡pararon de hacer "eso" hace media hora! ¡Estuvieron haciéndolo 6 horas sin parar!- grito Yuma

-Bueno...¿utilizaste condón?- pregunto Ruki

-Condón es para maricas...- dijo Raito

-Lo apoyo...- dijo Kou

-Y yo...- dijo Ayato

-Claro, Ayato no uso condón y saben como termino? ¿Porqué no nos dices Ayato? ¿QUÉ TE PASO AL NO USAR CONDÓN?- pregunto Ruki

-Mi esposa está gorda, es temperamental y esta embarazada- dijo Ayato avergonzado

-¿Ves todo lo que pasa por no usar condón?

-Bueno, Carla no necesita condón- dijo Shin

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque el hace "eso" con su colección de...

Carla casi golpea a Shin, pero el esquivo su golpe

-¡Lo diré! ¡No podrás impedirlo!- grito

-¡No lo digas!- grito Carla...

-¡Carla tiene...-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Carla tiene una colección de muñecas inflables!- grito Shin

Todos se quedaron callados

-Nfu... Carla-kun yo también tengo~- dijo Raito rompiendo el silencio

Carla estaba rojo...

-No puedo creer que hagas "eso" con una vagina inflable- dijo Reiji

-Lo dice el que se masturba con vajillas...- dijo Carla

Se inicio una discusión entre todos...

**Ñehhh lo hice al apuro así que perdón por las faltas ortográficas (?)**

**¿Qué parte les gustó mas? ¡Díganlo en los reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Les traigo otro capitulo que no es tan Gracioso :P**

TERCER MES

Yui se encontraba hablando con Kira en el jardín.

-Nee Yui-chan. ¿Que se siente estar... Embarazada? - preguntó ella sonrojada

Kira era la esposa de Kou y se había casado con el hace unas semanas...

-Es lo mejor que te puede pasar Kira-chan- respondió Yui sonriendo.

-¿Como se lo tomo Ayato?-

-Bueno, al principio se asusto... Pero después lo acepto.-

Yui se dio cuenta que Kira se encontraba pensativa...

-Yui-chan... No es por nada pero... ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Kou? Digo, es una pregunta... No tiene nada de "malo"..- pregunto Kira nerviosa

-Espera...¿Acaso tu estas...- Yui se dio cuenta de algo

-¡Lindas~! ¿Que hacen? - dijo Raito el cual había aparecido mientras se echaba sobre ellas. Su cabeza y torso en el regazo de Yui y sus piernas en el regazo de Kira.

...

Subaru se encontraba observando unas rosas blancas del jardín cuando aparece Yuma.

-Oi!-

Yuma lo ignoro

-¡pie grande!-

-Tch. ¿Que quieres?- respondió Yuma

-¿Que haces aqui?- preguntó Subaru

-Vengo a plantar unas zanahorias..-

-¿Con el permiso de quien?- Subaru estaba enojado ya que el se había metido en SU territorio

-De tu hermano mayor, Shu.-

-No te creo...-

Yuma saco un papel de su bolsillo y le dio el papel a Subaru

-"Déjalo plantar las zanahorias. Shu Sakamaki." Decía la nota.

-Que Desperdicio de papel...- respondió Subaru...

-No importa, tu hermano me dio permiso así que...

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Me voy! ¡Tranquilas!- Se escucho un grito

Yuma y Subaru fueron para encontrarse con Tres personas. Yui se encontraba jalando el cabello de Raito y Kira se encontraba arañando las piernas de Raito.

-¡Suéltenlo!- gritó Yuma mientras separaba a Raito de aquellas chicas

-Gracias Mukami...-

-No me lo agradezcas. Simplemente lo hice ya que yo lavo la ropa y tu ellas la ensuciaban mas.-

Raito tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- le pregunto Subaru a ambas mujeres

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- le preguntaron ambas al unísono

-Psicología inversa... Nada mal.- respondió Subaru

-Vámonos Kira. - dijo Yui

-Claro.- respondió Kira

-En la noche-

Todos se encontraban cenando hasta que Reiji y Ruki se miraron para luego hablar...

-Tenemos algo que decirles...- dijeron ambos

-Son homosexuales...- dijeron los Sakamakis...- ¡Lo sabíamos! ¡Mukamis y Tsukinamis! ¡Ustedes nos deben un dólar! - dijeron los Sakamakis al unísono

Reiji y Ruki tenían una gota en la cabeza...

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ruki

-Lo que queríamos decir es que últimamente escuchamos sonidos... Raros en la noche y también voces y susurros...- dijo Reiji

-Es tu conciencia, Reiji...- dijo Shu y todos empezaron a reir

-Es cierto jaja, Reiji tiene la conciencia mas negra que el trasero de Kanato...- dijo Raito

-¿¡Como sabes eso!?- gritó Kanato y todos miraron a Raito

-¿Que? Vamos, Soy su hermano mayor. Es obvio que en algún momento tuve que ver su anatomía...- respondió Raito

-Cierto, los hermanos mayores siempre tenemos que ver a nuestros pequeños hermanos desnudos..- dijo Ruki mirando a los otros tres mukamis

-Cierto. Siempre me pasa...- respondió Carla mirando a Shin y este sonreía

-Por favor. Yo tuve que mirar cinco anatomías diferentes. La primera fue la de Reiji, era raro... Tenía cierta "cosa" más grande que la otra jeje~ - dijo Shu e inmediatamente todos rieron...

-Nfu~ Reiji-kun, no sabia que tus joyas tenían diferentes tamaños...- dijo Kou

-¡Imbecil! ¡Eso es algo que no se revela así como así!- gritó Reiji sonrojado

-¡Callense!- gritó Ruki-¡El asunto es que escuchamos ruidos raros por la noche!

-Esos "ruidos" son Carla y su colección de muñecas inflables...- dijo Shin mientras reía

-Oh, cállate -.-*...- respondió Carla

-Mentira. Ese ruido son los ronquidos de Reiji...- dijo Shu

-Más falso que la virginidad de Raito- dijo Yuma.- Esos sonidos son Kou y Kira haciendo..."eso".

-Esos sonidos somos nosotros...- dijo Ayato y todos miraron a Ayato, el cual tenía a Yui sentada en su regazo.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó Azusa

-Si. - respondió Yui

-¿Y que...hacen?- preguntó Shin

-Bueno... Esos sonidos, no son míos. Son de... Yui. Ella... Come en la madrugada...- explicó Ayato

-Ah! Ya decía yo que ese ruido era de un animal tragando...- dijo Reiji

-10 minutos después-

-¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ANIMAL! ¡ESTUPIDO MEGANE!- gritó Yui enojada- ¿Vamos de compras Kira?- le pregunto, esta vez, sonriendo de manera inocente (como siempre lo hace)

-Claro Yui.- respondió Kira mientras se iba con Yui

Una vez se fueron, todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Reiji.

El se encontraba con toda la ropa rasgada, tenía arañazos, el cabello alborotado y los lentes rotos.

Y también, se encontraba atado en la mesa...

Una vez se acercaron, lo miraron fijamente...

-Oigan...-dijo Reiji.- No creen que deberían...¡SACARME DE AQUÍ!- gritó e inmediatamente todos los desataron

-Uff... Esa chica es loca...- dijo Shin

-Tch. ¿Cual de las dos?- preguntó Ayato

-¿Dis-cul-pe?- preguntó Kou pronunciando fuertemente cada sílaba.- Neko-chan no esta loca, tu esposa lo esta...

-¡¿Quieres pelea Mukami?!-

-No gracias, seria mucho tiempo desperdiciado en alguien como...- Dijo Kou mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo con asco.- Tu...- finalizó

-¡Cállate! ¡Tuerto!- gritó Ayato

-¡Oye se llama heterocromía!- gritó Kou ofendido.- Odio cuando me discriminan por mi ojo...-

-Es inevitable...- dijo Ayato

- Aunque sea no tengo los ojos color moco...- dijo Kou burlándose de los ojos verdes...

-¡Cállate!- dijeron Raito y Ayato

-Oigan... Una pregunta...- dijo Azusa

-¿Que?-

-¿Ustedes son gemelos?- preguntó Azusa

Raito y Ayato se miraron fijamente para luego responder...

-Parece que si...- respondieron

-Pero son "trillizos"... ¿Porque Kanato no se parece en nada a ustedes?- preguntó a Azusa y todos miraron a Kanato...

-Kanato es hijo de otro hombre...- dijo Raito divertido

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Kanato

-Bueno, yo se la historia...-dijo Ayato

-¿Cual es?-

-resulta que Kanato siempre ha sido un antisocial. Siempre se apartaba de todos, incluso cuando estaba en el vientre de Cordelia. Podría decirse que Raito y yo somos mas "unidos" a diferencia de Kanato. Por eso, Raito y yo nos parecemos mas y Kanato... Salió diferente...- explicó Ayato

Todos rieron...

-Tch. ¡Callense!- gritó Kanato

*Bip* *Bip*

Se escucho un sonido y todos vieron a Reiji el cual hacia señas para que todos se callaran...

-Llamada telefónica-

-Alo?- preguntó Reiji para luego hacer una cara de sorpresa

-¿Reiji-kun?-

-¡Mika-san!- gritó este sonrojado mientras hablaba con su prometida

Raito y Kou se miraron y sonrieron... Tenían un plan.

-¡C-claro que puedes venir a cenar!- dijo Reiji

Reiji no se dio cuenta cuando Raito y Kou le quitaron el celular...

-Ahh~ Reiji-kun... Mas~ Mas~...- gemía Raito en el teléfono

-¿R-Reiji? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Mika muy molesta...

-AHHHHHH~~~~~~...-Kou hizo otro GRAN gemido para molestar a Reiji...

-¡No me hables nunca mas! ¡idiota!- gritó Mika por el celular y colgó

Todos los presentes reían y Reiji esta a enojado...

-¿¡Porque hicieron eso!?- gritó furioso

-Por que nos dio la gana...- respondieron ambos al unísono

-¡Ella ahora piensa que le fui infiel!- gritó Reiji

**Pos** **aquí termino el capítulo. Enserio agradezco los comentarios :3 Ya decidí los nombres y los niños se llamaran Alessa y Yuusuke xD**

**¿Que parte les gusto mas? ¡DIGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS!**

**Espero actualizar pronto :'D Adios~ **


End file.
